Adventure
The Dungeons primarily manage the Lore, focusing more on telling the story of Dragon Blaze as well as enhancing the player's level through various battles throughout the game. Progressing through the Dungeon unlocks further stages as well as certain raids necessary to continue the quests (through leveling and acquiring rarer items) and finish the story chapters. In Dungeons you will gain the biggest amount of Experience Points in the game to level up your Character and Allies. It also serves as the stage wherein you can follow the basic storyline and uncover the mysteries of Dragon Blaze. Read about the Lore and Story of Dragon Blaze at the Quinque Dracos and Septem Archangeli pages. Chapters Currently, only Chapters 1 and 2 have been released and are separated by 2 maps in game. Chapter 1 plays on Dragon's Landing and Chapter 2 will follow the story line of the Forgotten Core. They feature 4 difficulty modes which the player may play through. The first one that is unlocked immediately is Normal mode, followed by Hero, Legendary and Myth mode at last, each unlocked by completing the previous. In order to access the second chapter, you must reach level 55 and have the 3rd area of chapter 1 unlocked. The player may switch back and forth between the chapters by a mask at the very top of the screen. No progress will be lost upon doing so. Chapter 1 Myth mode does not have to be completed in its entirety in order to access the chapter 2 map. Only Chapter 2 areas will drop Jewels, Deity Essences and Gear with Jewelry Socket slots. Areas Each Map is divided into Areas, further broken down to different locations which will always have 9 stages per location. Each Location has at least one Boss stage usually at the end, marked in Red. These have a chance to drop SS and SSS gears, which cannot be dropped in regular green stages. Completing all the locations in an area also unlocks that area's specific Raid. Dungeon Difficulties There are 4 Difficulties for each Chapter in the global game version: *Normal Mode: Unlocked by default. Starting stage of the game. Begins at Golem Hill (Ch1) & Spider Vine Thicket (Ch2). Normal mode for Chapter 2 can only be unlocked by completing the quest The Blue Pearl (Myth) at level 55 or higher. *Hero Mode: Unlocked by completing Normal Mode. *Legend Mode: Unlocked by completing Hero Mode, also unlocks Deus Deathcrown Raid at Crown's Landing. *Myth Mode: Highest mode, unlocked by completing Legend Mode. Similarities and Differences Essentially, all modes offer similar gameplay in terms of stages and mobs. The differences lie in the game levels required to participate and beat them, with each mode having an average of 20-25 level increase per higher mode. Drops per mode vary significantly, with Myth Mode offering rare and SSS tier items. Chapter 1:Dragon's Landing= |-|Chapter 2:Forgotten Core= Bosses Bosses are found at every last stage of each location. Those with the orange mark are considered mini bosses or sub bosses, while those marked in red are the Main Bosses of that stage. Main Bosses are usually SSS ranked and are supported by leagues of SS or S ranked subordinates. Most supporters, once defeated, return to fight again after a certain amount of time if the boss is still not defeated. They usually come in waves of 3 leaving the boss to fight solo after the third wave. These bosses are either directly connected to the storyline or contribute greatly to it. They also have a chance of dropping premium items in the game. Chapter 1 bosses can drop rare items while Chapter 2 bosses can drop rare items and Essences needed for deification. Crystal Palace is the only location in the game wherein you have to fight 2 Main bosses at different stages but on the same location. You will have to fight The Guardian of Light, Knight Tiel followed by the Flame Wizard Whay in the aforementioned stage. Other stages have only one boss stage with multiple bosses grouped together. Most bosses will be at the same or a few levels higher than your hero, so expect it to be a tough fight. Certain strategies are required by the game in order to pass them. They need to be defeated in order to proceed to the next stages. Once they are defeated, a "Clear" Banner will be applied to the stage indicating that you were successful. There are some instances that bosses change once you have cleared the storyline and instead are replaced by lower tier bosses. Example for this is Cave of Demons' first stages which will suprise the player with an early boss battle against three Succubi bosses. Chapter 2 (Boss): Forgotten Core= Category:Game Modes